031714doirryspor
12:12 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:12 -- 12:12 GA: hey 12:12 GA: totally fixed the problem slightly 12:12 GA: also pissed tlaloc off lol 12:13 GT: ~Really? How did yov do that?~ 12:13 GT: ~Both of thoʃe thingʃ, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 12:13 GA: uhh yeah thats the thing 12:13 GA: sorta kinda was like, suuuuper pale 12:14 GA: just like. calming him down and telling him things that pale relationships would entail. and im probs gonna give him a friendly hug. 12:14 GA: so like. yeah. 12:15 GA: i hope you dont, um, mind, we're not really in an official relationship and it was the only thing i could think of to do 12:16 GA: bc quite frankly tying him up was not gonna work 12:16 GA: yeah youre being silent so i suppose you are probably unhappy 12:17 GT: ~I do not mind I am being ʃtvpid abovt thiʃ and we are jvʃt beʃtieʃ and it iʃ good that yov defvʃed the ʃitvation and if yov wiʃh to pvrʃve a pale relationʃhip with Nate that iʃ perfectly fine by me~ 12:17 GA: yeah okay you sound like you slightly mind but we're just besties and im just filling in until libby gets back 12:17 GT: ~Yeʃ exactly let'ʃ not diʃcvʃʃ thiʃ any more~ 12:18 GA: k 12:18 GA: i pissed tlaloc off by being a dick but he deserved it because its his fault that jack god tiered 12:18 GA: he played some sacrifice game and surprise surprise he won and jack ended up god tiering and then killing him 12:18 GT: ~...I ʃvʃpected aʃ mvch, conʃidering hiʃ cvrrent team. Haʃ Beav talked to him, then?~ 12:19 GA: why would beau want to talk to him 12:19 GT: ~ʃhe ʃaid ʃhe waʃ going to ʃpeak with him abovt Jack'ʃ God Tiering in hopeʃ of learning more.~ 12:19 GT: ~I waʃ ʃvrpriʃed aʃ well, believe me.~ 12:19 GA: yeah honestly i dont think we're gonna get much out of him 12:20 GA: especially if beau talks to him, jeez 12:20 GA: does he have any friends who could talk to him about it 12:21 GT: ~I'm...not ʃvre, really.~ 12:21 GA: does he have any friends at all? 12:21 GT: ~...Well, in Alternian the word for 'friend' and 'enemy' are the ʃame, ʃo...~ 12:21 GA: hahaha 12:21 GA: im sure he had plenty of enemies 12:22 GA: i wonder if jack killed him with lord of doom powers? maybe he can tell us how he died and how they work 12:23 GT: ~If we can diʃtract him from gvʃhing abovt Beav 'finally ʃtarting to come arovnd', that iʃ.~ 12:23 GA: not sure if hes gonna want to talk to me any more, i did prank him, freak him out, turn down his pale advances, i think i made him cry once too. and then after the last conversation... 12:24 GT: ~Vm.~ 12:24 GT: ~Well, I can't ʃay I'm not gvilty of poking a bit of fvn at him either, bvt.~ 12:25 GA: hehehe 12:25 GA: so do we have a plan for getting libby back 12:27 GT: ~Not a concrete one, no. Honeʃtly, the beʃt idea I've come vp with iʃ finiʃhing my land qveʃt aʃ qvickly aʃ poʃʃible ʃo aʃ to re-evolve her, and then going from there.~ 12:27 GA: sounds good enough 12:27 GA: what do you think the thing sami said about a prisoner exchange meant though 12:28 GA: contrary to popular belief i was paying attention instead of making stupid plans and jokes during that memo hehehe 12:28 GA: well, not instead of. just like. multitasking it. 12:29 GT: ~Haha, yeʃ, I waʃ abovt to ʃay.~ 12:30 GA: i bet theres a bigger bad and thats who hes gonna trade libby to 12:30 GA: like some kinda big conspiracy that goes way beyond what we thought 12:31 GA: because jacks gotta have a motive, right? maybe this is part of his motive! 12:32 GT: ~I dovbt it. That ʃeemʃ all too mvch like a tireʃome plot device vʃed by a writer to extend the ʃtory.~ 12:32 GA: hmm 12:32 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe the horrorterrorʃ covld be behind ʃome partʃ of thiʃ, thovgh. They've certainly taken an intereʃt in ovr ʃeʃʃion, if ʃami iʃ anything to go by.~ 12:32 GA: ooh yeah 12:32 GA: they wanted to stop us for some reason 12:33 GA: or stop us from winning at that moment, anyway 12:33 GA: but i kinda have the feeling like if the giant tentacle monsters *really* wanted us dead, they could like, kill us whenever? because theyre giant tentacle monsters 12:34 GT: ~Well, I think that'ʃ rather the point. From what I've obʃerved, they enjoy a certain air of ʃvbtlety in their tacticʃ.~ 12:35 GA: ooh or maybe jacks boss is godos 12:35 GA: thats probably where he got his hacks, right? 12:35 GA: wait, is godos the universe? 12:36 GT: ~No, I don't THINK ʃo. Merely a mind-bogglingly advanced compvter program, I think.~ 12:36 GA: whered he get hacks tho 12:36 GA: whered my hack come from 12:36 GA: what is this pendant picture 12:36 GA: so many questions 12:37 GT: ~Vgh, ʃo mvch reading, too. I'm ʃvre I covld find anʃwerʃ to all of thiʃ if I looked hard enovgh.~ 12:38 GA: but, damnit, if godos *is* the universe then all of my attempts to be meta are just wasted and in reality im just a talkative loon 12:41 GA: hey maybe if tvtropes is still online we could look through and find all of the tropes and determine what genre this is to become genre savvy 12:42 GA: ugh i would make such a good deadpool with all of these mad revelations 12:43 GA: maybe i can ask code dutton some questions about the universe, im sure he'll know 12:43 GT: ~...Yov do realize that I have abʃolvtely no idea what yov're going on abovt, don't yov?~ 12:43 GA: heheheheheh 12:44 GT: ~The lavghter doeʃ not aʃʃvage my confvʃion, Doir.~ 12:44 GA: oh come on 12:45 GA: you threw a lampshade at our chat like a minute ago! 12:45 GA: 'it seems like a tiresome plot device' or w/e you said 12:45 GT: ~I...did? I don't think there are even any lampʃhadeʃ IN my reʃpiteblock cvrrently.~ 12:46 GA: you dont need a wiki walk, you need a mile run 12:46 GT: ~3=:?????~ 12:47 GA: okay you know how sometimes characters point out flaws in writing and stuff 12:47 GA: like if sailor moon were to be all 'these monsters are just getting more and more ridiculous as time goes on!' itd be called 'lampshading' 12:48 GT: ~Ah, I ʃee, that'ʃ what yov were referring to.~ 12:48 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe ovr involvement in thiʃ game doeʃ make vʃ 'characterʃ' of a ʃort aʃ well.~ 12:48 GA: yeah 12:49 GA: and the whole character sheets thing and hammerspace inventory 12:49 GT: ~Bvt I certainly hope there iʃn't ʃome...committee of otherworldly beingʃ or ʃomething controlling ovr every thovght and action.~ 12:49 GT: ~It'ʃ actvally ʃomewhat frightening to conʃider, really.~ 12:49 GA: yeah that would suck wouldnt it 12:50 GA: but if they do they know exactly what we're doing right now, how we're being so outlandishly meta if thats true 12:50 GA: we should stop 12:50 GT: ~Oh, ah, all right then.~ 12:51 GA: anyway i hope youre not super unhappy about the whole nate thing 12:51 GT: ~It'ʃ fine.~ 12:51 GA: i might actually become *his* psuedo-moirail now because of his violent tendencies, and uh, he has a lot of those 12:52 GT: ~I ʃaid, it'ʃ fine.~ 12:52 GA: okay 12:52 GA: is this one of those fines where its actually fines or is it one of the fines where youre not telling everything bc if youre not fine with it ill stop 12:54 GT: ~It'ʃ a fine fine, don't worry.~ 12:54 GA: okay 12:54 GT: ((it's totally not a fine fine)) 12:54 GA: (( obviously )) 12:55 GA: in case that fine fine stops being a fine fine tho tell me bc youre my bestie and nate is only my super friend 12:55 GA: and also probably doesnt appreciate me bc hes mean 12:56 GT: ~Haha.~ 12:56 GT: ~I'll tell yov, I promiʃe.~ 12:57 GA: so have you met up with your remaining teammates and told them the stuff that happened and to step up their game bc if you dont youll lose libby and things wont be good? 12:57 GT: ~Not yet, no. I got ʃomewhat ʃidetracked with the whole Nate ʃitvation.~ 12:58 GA: no problem, it was a bit of a scare hehe 12:59 GT: ~Yov can imagine how hard it waʃ to feign ʃvpport for hiʃ actionʃ when every inʃtinct waʃ ʃcreaming at me to abʃcond immediately and tell yov all aʃ faʃt aʃ poʃʃible.~ 12:59 GA: yeah i just made jokes and personally resolved to fix it myself since it was completely my fault 01:01 GT: ~Yov're very lvcky it worked. Going off on yovr own withovt ʃvpport from yovr team waʃ highly dangerovʃ and irreponʃible.~ 01:01 GA: yeah but everything i do is highly dangerous and irresponsible 01:01 GT: ~Haha, trve.~ 01:03 GA: alright, so, youve got your own crisis 01:03 GA: well, plural crisis 01:03 GA: i should leave you to it 01:04 GT: ~Oh, all right. Vntil the next time, then, Doir.~ 01:04 GA: bye bye 01:04 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:04 --